Excelsior
by NewtonLangly
Summary: A new hero comes to Gotham leaving interesting evidence behind. A new student comes to Hamilton High who doesn't rate high on the popularity scale. A cop investigates what's behind the sightings and a fellow student shows the new kid the ropes.
1. Default Chapter

Batman and all related characters are property of AOL Time Warner. Spider-man and its related characters are property of Marvel Entertainment. This fic is in the purpose of practice and celebration of writing. Nothing more. This is a crossover. I would also like to thank Ryexius (I believe that's your screen name. Bare with me if I misspelled it.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors' Notes: This story is a crossover. The setting is the Gotham City of Batman Beyond. In addition to its residents. The city receives one more. Also this story is set during the series of fics of which Cameron Bullock exists. This story takes place after the promotion during Progeny and the events of Ivy-Redux.

  
  


Summary: A new hero comes to Gotham leaving interesting evidence behind. A new student comes to Hamilton High who doesn't rate high on the popularity scale. A cop investigates what's behind the sightings and a fellow student shows the new kid the ropes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Excelsior

  
  
  
  


"You didn't see anything."

"I'm telling you I saw something."

"It's the height, your eyes are playing tricks with you." Air patrol Sergeant Tim Doyle said to his new partner Officer Ellison Cane. They were in one of the many air patrol units that kept watch on what went above and on the city streets.

Doyle was making sure that the computer was piloting the airship properly. Cane was on observation. They were currently over Upper West Side watching people drive to their homes either in the area or out in the county.

As Cane watched the traffic, he saw something go by his field of vision. It was small and you couldn't see unless you watched closely. 

"There it is again." He said to Doyle

"Where?"

Cane pointed in the direction on the glass. Doyle looked over and did notice something.

"We'll call it in. It's out of our sector anyway." Doyle said to him. 

  
  


They had received a few calls on this night but they weren't difficult to handle. The Upper West Side didn't exactly have the crime problems: The Hill or The Bowery had. Both Officers Lyndon Ryder and Wesley Trens were both experience street cops. They were used to the night shift and of their jobs. They respected them. That was a difference from the rookie or over-zealous cop who was either afraid or felt they could own the streets. Such ideologies would be rejected as they would upset the order that not only the city was built on but life in general.

"Unit 45, Unit 45" The dispatched called out

Ryder grabbed the receiver. "Central"

"Have a report from sky unit reporting suspicious activity on Sprang Avenue. Be advised."

"Will do, Central"

"10-4, 45"

"10-4"

Ryder put the receiver away. "Disturbance call" he said to his partner who was driving. "Don't forget to floor it, Dano"

"Never do" Trens said as he sped towards Sprang. Ryder turned on the lights and sirens. They quickly moved towards the call.

They got there in less than two minutes. They were the first ones on scene. 

Everything was quiet.

Ryder and Trens got out of their cruiser and began to search the area. The area was basically a series of small stores and apartments buildings. There were a couple of alley on each side.

"Where should we start?" Trens asked

Suddenly someone screamed out in terror. Neither officer could figure put where it was coming from.

"I guess in the direction of that." Ryder said

Both cops ran towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from the second alley on the other side of the street. It was dark and neither officer could see well.

"Call in for air support will ya." Trens called to his partner

"Will do" Rynder grabbed his radio. "Central we need a halo over at Sprang and Garfield. Second alley on the east side of the street, away from the intersection."

Dispatch relayed the request. "Air unit en route" the dispatcher said 

"10-4"

A few moments later the familiar sounds of city life came down on the Upper West Side. An air unit with a massive spot light came down on the area Ryder requested. It illuminated the entire alley. Both officers noticed something that could be seen as disturbing.

About mid way into the alley. Something hung from an old rusting fire escape. It was covered in a strange substance that seemed to be translucent in the light. What both cops found made it even more intriguing.

Someone was struggling to get out of the webbing. Below that was a woman who had been attacked. 

"I'm calling medics." Ryder said

"Do that" Trens added

While Ryder called in for the paramedics. Trens tried to aid the woman who had been beaten. Her face showed bruises and cuts. Her clothes were torn. It appeared that something that was about to happen had been stopped.

"Ma'am, do you have any idea what happened?"

"Someone saved me" She said as she shuddered

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"Was it the Batman?"

The woman shook her head slightly. "Someone else"

More emergency vehicles poured into the area with flashing lights and sirens. There was more to look into. Much more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is this funky s&*(?" Police Captain Cameron Bullock asked

"From what I can see it looks like a spider's web." The head of Crime Scene Collection Unit Eden Colfax. She studied the substance as it hung from the rusting fire escape.

The man who had been trapped had been freed by firefighters. However it was very difficult free the man and the firefighters had to use a device similar to the jaws of life to free him.

"Captain" Detective First Grade Adena Grover called to Bullock. 

"Yeah"

"The man trapped, turned out to have a record." She handed him a file.

Bullock opened it and quickly read it. The man was Carey McDonald. A man with several prior offenses to robbery. He also had been suspected in a series of rapes.

"Has the woman been checked out?"

"They're working on her at Mercy."

"Let me know what happened."

"Will do" Grover then went back to the perimeter that had been established at the foot of the alley.

Colfax was taking small pieces of the web and putting them into a solution.

"Just preserving the evidence."

"Why" Bullock asked "I thought spider's webs lasted for years."

"They can, but I remember reading about this kind of stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah I think a few months ago. During a crime scene conference in Metropolis. I remember hearing something about webs that would dissolve after an hour it had been created."

"What would be left?"

"Just powder. Stuff we couldn't analyze. We need the webs preserved. I'll have more info by the morning."

"Keep me posted."

"You know I do."

"You think this could be bat related?"

Colfax looked at Bullock as if he had insulted her intelligence.

"What it's not a stupid question?"

"Well I've never heard of bat using webbing to stop their prey. Now the Batman could be getting fancy. Although had that ever been his M.O.?"

"I've never heard of it, my dad hasn't heard of it, and Gordon. She'll deny anything related to the bat."

"Then maybe we got someone new in town."

"That could be one of many possibilities. Such is in fair Gotham."

"Going all Renaissance fair on me, Captain?"

"No, just wanted to be high-minded."

Colfax didn't respond and went back to work. She collected a few more pieces of webbing and put them in the preservative. As she worked strands of the webbing dissolved in front of her. She was curious about what was in front of her. Curiosity drove her to do this job and this was one of many moments that made it very worth while.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was morning in Hamilton High and the usual comings and goings of high school life were in action. For Terry McGinnis he was trying to fight the daily combination of boredom and fatigue. Such were due to the life of being Batman and trying to slog through American History.

"The year of 1980 can be summed up as two events. The Iranian Hostage crisis and the rise of Reagan. Both worked hand and hand." The teacher went on. "In fact on the last day of his term. President Jimmy Carter worked tirelessly to get the hostages freed. It was only after President Ronald Reagan was sworn in, were the hostages freed. Thereby humiliating President Carter one last time. Are there any questions? Comments?"

The class was quiet as some took notes, feigned interest, or tried to hide the fact they were sleeping. That's when the door opened and it caught everyone's attention.

At the entrance to the classroom stood a 17-year old high school student. His clothes and hair were both conservative. Even Terry McGinnis who was jogged awake by the door opening. Noticed that the kid was a little shorter than he was. By about an inch or inch and a half. His face was surprisingly clear of acne or other skin problems associated with being a teenager. Lastly despite his somewhat nerdish manner he did have an air of confidence around him. It was seen as his brown eyes shone brightly.

"I'm supposed to be in this class." The kid told the teacher

"Oh, well, let me put you in the system." The teacher said as she went over to her desk.

"Your name?" She asked

"Peter Parker"

"And you're a....?"

"Senior"

The teacher typed a few keys on her keyboard until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah here it is, Peter Parker. From New York City, right?"

"Yes"

"Well just find yourself a seat and we can continue. Welcome to Gotham City."

"Thanks" He said meekly

Parker noticed a group of chair in the rear part of the classroom where several of the more athletic driven students were. He noticed that a couple of them looked at him as if he were prey. Ready for the torments and trauma that they had planned for him. The jocks were getting bored. Things had been dull since Willie Watt was gone.

Parker then turned his gaze to the other side of the room where he noticed there was an empty seat behind a student who looked tired but appeared to be in control of his life.

"Hi I'm Peter" He stuck out his hand

"Terry" McGinnis said to him

"Nice meeting you."

"Same here"

Parker sat behind McGinnis and pulled out his notebook. He quickly settled into the fold of his new school. He wasn't bothered by change like other students. He had to deal with a lot of change recently. 

The class moved on and eventually the bell rang for lunch. The students emptied out of the class and headed towards the cafeteria.

McGinnis didn't see Parker til he got to the cafeteria. When he saw the guy siting alone at a table and picking away at the cafeteria's latest culinary creation. McGinnis sat down at a table a few rows away. There was something about that kid that made him want to keep his eye on him. 

When McGinnis sat down he noticed that his girlfriend Dana Tan was already eating. There was someone else with her. McGinnis didn't recognize who Dana's friend was but she was very recognizable. Her hair was a beautiful red, a real red. Not the kind of red many of the kids would dye their hair to. For a moment McGinnis was entranced not only by the hair but the beauty that went with it. He had a girlfriend and he wasn't going to leave her. But he had to acknowledge the fact her friend was beautiful.

"Hello my name is..."

"Terry" Dana said to him

"Uh, yeah"

"This is my friend Mary Jane Watson."

"Nice meeting you" Terry said to her

"Same here"

Terry sat across from the two girls. "So your Dana's friend. For how long?"

"Actually since middle school."

"Schway"

"Yeah it's something"

"It's just I've never seen you before."

"Well Terry" Dana interjected. "Everyone has a group of people they hang out with it. Whether it'd be friends or work." She stressed the last word to emphasize Terry's job. Which did give him a lot of money, unfortunately he never had the time to spend it because he was always working. Terry hoped he'd have time off to take Dana clubbing in the near future. Or at least just spend time with her.

"What's going on twip?" A deep and coarse voice called out over the noisy cafeteria. 

"Nothing really"

Terry turned towards where he was hearing the voice. He noticed a group of jocks had approached Parker's table. While Nelson was there, another one of his goons Dave Masters was doing the talking.

"So what's going on?" Masters asked him

Peter continued eating and ignored what he said.

Masters put down his large hands on the table. "I said what was going on, twip?"

"Just eating and wondering why you guys decided to come over here? I heard homework club is in room 4-R."

"Knock it of, dreg" Nelson said to Parker

"You must be the ring leader." Parker shot back

"You may have been big over in the Apple. But Gotham is a new world."

"Actually I was never big at my old high school. Although a few talk about what I've done there."

"What like win the science fair?"

"Actually" Peter said as he picked himself up from the table and carrying the remnants of his meal. "Yes," He then threw his garbage away. "And a few other things." Peter walked away leaving Nelson and his crew behind.

"What just exactly happened?" Masters asked

"Maybe he pulled some kind of mind game thing." Fellow sportsman Ryan Tolkowski said to the group.

"Whatever happened, I don't like the twip one bit."

"Hey Nelson" McGinnis shouted as he came over. "I saw what you were doing with Parker. Trying to show whose boss around here or what?"

"No, just giving him a little tour."

"Well you just watch out. I'm not going to allow what happened when you pulled stuff on Willie Watt. Or do you not remember a certain birthday present that was destroyed the last time he came here?"

Nelson didn't respond and let McGinnis' comments just sink in. He didn't like McGinnis and he didn't like Parker. He wanted to send a message that both would get. However he didn't want to handle McGinnis. McGinnis knew how to fight and he was that close to beating him in wrestling. But Parker, it seemed like an easy target. A push over. He figured he would go after the geek and prove his high school superiority once again.


	2. Science

  
  


Chapter 2

Science

  
  
  
  


"Well I found out what the substance on the rapist is?" Colfax said to Bullock

"And it is?"

"Spider Web"

"Wow" Bullock said sarcastically. "That took how long?" 

"Hey save the Lettterman-humor for another time. This stuff is something else." She got up from her desk and showed him the report on the webbing explaining everything.

"This web is not native Gotham. In fact got some interesting DNA in it. Not to mention how high in tensile strength the stuff is?"

"What kind of DNA?"

"Well that required digging through the databases. But I did find a report out of Columbia about they did some genetic engineering with spider's. They took the DNA of three different spiders and spliced them together to create one spider. There were fifteen spiders created during the experiment."

"Keep me going. You've got me on the edge of my seat."

"During the experiment, one spider got loose and it was never found."

"One was missing?"

"Exactly, so who knows what could have happen. Also the webbing revealed traces of human DNA. This isn't stuff being cooked by a mad scientist and kept in a tank. This is coming out of the mad scientist. And I hope it isn't coming out of the spot where a spider releases their webs."

"Where would that be?"

"That would be from their buts."

Bullock looked on and didn't react.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just when working Gotham Homicide one doesn't exactly become grossed out by the little things in life."

"True, although you'd be surprised. Your old partner from homicide, Stevens, I think it is. Can't handle dissection."

"You're kidding?"

"Not for any moral reason mind you. But the fact is he thinks it's gross."

"Well who doesn't."

Just as Colfax was about to respond, a uniformed officer appeared. 

"Captain Bullock"

"Yes"

"The Deputy Commissioner would like to see you."

"Which one?"

"Kellison"

"Tell him I'll be there in a second."

The officer nodded and walked away

"Better get going.

"I'll let you know when I get more."

"Okay"

Bullock walked out of the crime lab and got onto an elevator to Kellison's office which was located on the 40th floor. Only a couple of floors away from Commissioner Gordon's office. 

Deputy Commissioner Franklin Kellison was a born politician. He knew how to work the system without actually breaking the law. He got his rank quickly. Whatever he did had a purpose. A purpose for himself and his career. Many believed he would head for the mayor's office if he didn't get the Commissioner's spot in the next five years. He was in his early 40's yet maintained good looks that made him appealing to some voters. The way men like John F. Kennedy would get elected. He would do anything needed to get him ahead. Bullock figured after the press of the Martha Flynn and what had happened at the warehouse in Coventry on that night. That Kellison saw him as a valuable commodity.

When Bullock got Kellison's office. He found him on the phone. Everyone who met up with the man usually found him in that position. He laughed a couple of times and then hung up the phone.

"Just had some friends come into the city. We were planning for something for tonight."

"I see"

"Please" Kellison gestured towards the chair in front of him. "Take a seat."

Bullock went and sat down in front of the Deputy Commissioner 

"What is it you want me for?"

"That's a very good question, Captain Bullock. And I have the answer." Kellison then stood up and tried to make himself stand over Bullock. Even though Bullock was at least an inch taller than him.

"I've taken quite an interest in you, Captain. I heard about that whole 'Chewy seeds' affair and the plan to destroy Finn-Rawlings by some mad lab rat. Well after I heard what your detectives found last night at the upper west side. I had to bring you up here for an important manner."

"What is it?"

Kellison went behind his desk and produced a couple of disks and a file with a half an inch thickness of paper.

"This came from New York." He said as he put it in front of Bullock's face. Bullock opened the file and skimmed through its contents. Many of papers were photos showing people wrapped up in the same kind of web as the rapist was last night. 

"How did you get these?" Bullock asked

"I've got a friend with the NYPD. Captain Frank Stacey. Nice guy. His daughter was . . . something else."

Bullock ignored what intentions Kellison had for some cop's daughter.

"This is something I want you to look into."

"What exactly?"

"I want you to investigate whose behind these things and if need be, bring him in."

Bullock wanted to act surprised but he really wasn't nor was it something to do in his superior's office.

"This has been going on for the past few months." Kellison went on. "Suddenly New York runs dry of finding perps in what ever that substance is."

"Spider webbing"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what Crime Scene determined what the stuff was."

"Well at least that's a start. I want you to go and check to see if we've had any other cases of this stuff in the past few weeks. Do what you can. Don't worry about overtime. I want you here next week at this time to see what you've got. Then will determine what to do their from there. "

"What about MCU?"

"Don't worry about that either. Have your second-in-command become squad commander until further notice. If this thing turns out to take months. Then he gets to be lieutenant. Otherwise, I'm asking you Captain Bullock to do this. I like you and I think this sort of thing can be beneficial for you. "

Bullock didn't want to go monster searching but he was in a bind. He couldn't turn down a request from a man who was believed to be very connected. It was something Bullock had to deal. Although as he skimmed the file it did seem intriguing. 

"I'll do it."

"Excellent, just notify your squad and I'll take care of the rest."

Bullock got up from his chair and took the file and disks. He got back in the elevator. That's when it him. He had no idea what he just got into.

  
  
  
  
  
  


School finally let out at Hamilton High. Everyone was taking what they needed to do their homework or to study. Peter Parker was no exception as he began to pull stuff out of his locker.

"What's going on twip?" A now familiar voice said to him

Parker closed the door. There towering over him was Nelson. The jock he had ran into during lunch.

"What was your name?" Parker asked

Nelson slammed the door. "Nelson"

"That's it?"

"That's all you're gonna get, twip." Nelson began to move in closer on Parker.

"Is that all you're going to call me?" Parker asked "By the way I wouldn't recommend trying to fight with me."

"Oh yeah, I'll be carefully." Nelson suddenly lurched forward and Parker instinctively dropped to floor. He didn't drop as so much bend. This caught the attention of everyone in the halls of Hamilton High, including Terry McGinnis

"What are you doing?" Nelson asked

Parker shot back up. "Reflexes"

Nelson "Oh, yeah? Try and dodge this." He took a swing and aimed for Parker's stomach.

Parker quickly dodged the move and caught Nelson's arm. He gripped it tightly and then twisted it. Everyone could hear the bone snap. Nelson screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry, this is why you don't try this on me." 

Nelson continued to shriek in pain. Now his buddies were coming after Parker on all sides. Parker jumped up and did a back flip as if he were a gymnast. Everyone in the hallway was amazed. 

He dodged all the punches and kicks the jocks were throwing at him. It almost appeared to be a choreographed acrobatic show. After it was done many people in the hallway began to applaud. That's when the jocks gave up. The kid was too popular now.

Parker quickly gathered his things and got out of the school. Many of the students were talking about it. Except for one. Terry McGinnis stood there as he was not only fascinated but extremely curious.


	3. Getting to know you

  
  


Chapter 3

Getting to know you

  
  


"Then he did these moves. It looked like as if he were me wearing the suit. Have any ideas as to how he could do it?" McGinnis asked as was putting on his bat-suit.

Bruce Wayne sat down at the computer except he was facing McGinnis and not the computer.

"Could be many things?: Training, surgery, enhancements"

"Something was definitely enhanced."

"Think it could be, splicing?"

"I don't know about that. The goal of splicers is not to look human. This kid was human. I mean nerdy human."

"As opposed to loner?"

McGinnis just gave Wayne that now classic stare which meant basically back off. It was one of several things the both of them shared.

"Anyway," Wayne said as he turned to face the computer. "There's nothing in his background suggesting any of those possibilities." Wayne continued to look at the profile and then was surprised by certain things.

"What?" McGinnis asked

"Couple of months ago, a robber who stole the nightly receipts out of some wresting ring. Was believed to be the killer of his Uncle, Benjamin Parker. Not to mention the fact his parents were killed when he was quite young. The aunt, May Parker moved to Gotham and found a job at LS Financial in the Financial district. Says here that Peter works at the Gotham News Wire Service doing computer work.

"That's pretty much everything." He turned around to face McGinnis who now didn't have such a smug look on his face. 

McGinnis now felt bad for what Peter Parker had to face in his life. For McGinnis he only had to deal with murder of his father. He couldn't imagine what Peter had to face with such extreme losses in such a short time. He felt sorry for the kid and wondered how did he get through the day.

"Better get going" Wayne told him

McGinnis picked his head up and then pulled the cowl over his face. He was now ready for his nightly crusade. He then walked over to the bat-mobile. Got in and then flew off into the night.

Wayne went back to the computer and continued to examine what made of the life of Peter Parker. 

  
  
  
  


The city was a new challenge for him. Not only to figure out how to get to his job every day. But to navigate the massive towers. While New York had its buildings that climbed to massive heights. It appeared Gotham went even higher. For him the city felt five times more populated and ten times more disgusting. A perfectly place to do what he felt he had to do. An obligation that came with the amazing abilities given to him. A duty that could be summed up by what his uncle told him many times. "With great power, comes great responsibility."

He had just come through Chinatown and was heading towards the Diamond District. An area that still kept its name as a place for where Gotham's wealthy came to shop. It was also an area that catered to the city's criminal element.

He fired a webline attaching him to an eighty store tower and held on for dear life. This was one of the benefits of doing this type of work. The wind in his face, his pulse racing and the fact that time seem to have stopped; All were what made him enjoy what he did even more.

As came off of one webline. He fired another and instinctively held on. It wasn't too difficult for him to do such a thing. Since his hands and feet were covered in microscopic talons that pierced any fabric. But were so small that it would leave little to no damage to clothing.

When he arrived in the Diamond District, he noticed a young guy who was wearing clown make up and was garishly dressed. He hadn't gotten used to the fact that one of the major gangs in the city honored and followed a demented clown.

"These kids today" He said to himself. He let then get go of a webline and landed on a roof. He was able to keep a birds view on the entire thing.

The Joker hungrily eyed the couple who had been chattering to each other. The couple didn't realize what happened til the Joker came up and demanded for their credits and jewels.

The man who was with the woman tried to fight back. But he then got hit in the face with what appeared to be some kind of pie. Except the man fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Put a little acid in the pie." The mugger said to the woman. "Gives it that little kick."

The woman screamed for help and she tried to fight back. The mugger grinned gleefully as he was about to strike. 

That's when he went into action. He fired a webline across to the other building and dove off the roof. He swung towards the mugger and slammed into him feet first. The mugger had no idea what hit him.

He could hear sirens in the distance. That was his time to leave. The woman looked with fascination as to who was her savior.

"Sorry, Spider-man is the name." He said to the woman. "I figure it be good to spread that around. I've come to here the good citizens of Gotham." He said in a mock masculine tone. He shot another webline and then went back into the city. The entire thing took less than a minute yet the whole thing was ingrained into the woman's memory.

That was one thing for Spider-man. When the people saw him. It was usually a lasting impression. The combination of heroics, saving lives and a distinctive costume made him quite memorable. He wondered if he was starting to rival the Batman in popularity.

He swung between the canyons of towers and decided to head north. There was a monorail coming up fast nearby. That's when he used a combination of leaps, swings, somersaults and flips so he could land on the top of the train safely. While web-slinging was quite fun he didn't mind using mass transit when need be.

  
  


"All right, Ha Ha, nobody move!" The leader of one of the major Joker factions said as he and few others of his gang held up a Lex-mart on Dillion Avenue. The leader once had a given name but only went by a name used by a few of the senior members. He just went by "Buttons"

The other gang members went collecting credits and taking some merchandise. As much as they could take. A couple tried to stuff electronic equipment under their shirts causing some outrageous bulges. 

"Come on" He said with similar glee. "The oinkers will be here soon."

"Be with you in a second." A gang member called out

"Well I wish I had this kind of service." Another but unfamiliar voice called out. "Usually only two windows are open."

"Who said-" Buttons voice was cut off because a strange substance covered his mouth. 

Spider-man was in the store and jumped down. A couple of gang members laughed, the others were too busy shoplifting.

"Come on" Spider-man called out. "Too busy attacking the innocent. Oh what big men you are." He said in a mocking tone.

This caught the attention of all jokerz including Buttons. Who pulled out a gun an aimed it an the wall crawler.

"A gun?" Spidey called out. "I thought you guys had goofy ways of causing harm and dismemberment."

Buttons tried to say something but couldn't due to the webbing. They all converged on Spidey. They played right into his hands.

He kicked the legs out from under two of the gang members, grabbed one and used him as projectile at another gang member. They both crashed to the ground.

Spider-man then shot out webbing at the remaining members and soon it ended just like that. Things had been quite easy for him so far for him in Gotham.

"Is that all you got?!" He shouted to them

A gun shot rang out. Buttons still gripped his gun til a line of webbing snatched it out of his hands. 

Spidey then enveloped all the gang members in webbing to make sure they wouldn't be going anyway. Then just as he came, he was gone. With evidence of his work readily found.

When the uniforms got there and saw what had happened. They knew the clean up job was going to be very, very difficult.


	4. Who Are You?

  
  


Chapter 4

Who Are You?

  
  
  
  


"When were they stopped?" Bullock asked

"We found them at a Lex-Mart on Dillion." A uniformed sergeant said to him. They were in the Garner street Precinct. A couple of levels below where the interview rooms were. Bullock had received the call about thirty minutes ago. Even with the siren and flashing red light. He still had difficulty getting through the Liberty. Despite the lateness of the hour, rush hour was still in full swing.

"Who's ready to talk?" Bullock asked

"The leader" The sergeant said. "We had to use to some hot cutting tools to remove the s&(* around his mouth. Kid's a freak. He was smiling all the way through."

"That's Jokerz for you. By the way does he have a name?"

"Buttons"

"Buttons?"

"Like you said, Jokerz" The sergeant stopped at a room mid-way down the hall. "This is it, I'll be here outside and there's a panic button if need be."

"Hopefully I won't need it."

"You probably won't. We got him strapped down pretty good." He then unlocked the door and allowed Bullock to enter. 

The room was painted a stark white and was being lit by a single flourescent bulb that was secured as to prevent some from trying to use it as a weapon for the cops.

"I'm Captain Bullock" He said as he sat himself down across from the gang leader. 

"You're the guy who saved the woman from that plant freak. That was some great footage."

"Of what?"

"You running out of that warehouse screaming. It was right out of a movie. I'm a little surprised you didn't go 'NOOOOOOOOO!'"

"Well you don't think striaght when you're running away from a situation that could cause the end of your life. 

"Anyway, enough idol worshiping. I heard about your cred withdrawal over at the Lex-mart." Bullock said to Buttons. Who had his arms shackled to the table and was secured to the chair that he sat on. The chair was also welded to the floor to try and make sure he wouldn't try and attempt escape.

"Think you can tell me what happened?" Bullock asked

Buttons looked at him and took Bullock in with his gaunt soulless eyes. There had been some scaring around his mouth. Evidence that the webbing removal had not gone as smoothly as it had been planned.

"So tell me what happened?" He said to the freakish wannabe clown

"We were getting some necessary funds for some projects and then suddenly some killjoy in red and blue stops us."

"Red and blue, eh? Didn't know Superman was in town?"

Buttons smilled. "That's good, didn't know you were a comic?"

"Oh the humor comes with the shield. Anyway cut stop f&^*%(* with me and get right to the chase. I've got people asking me about whoever is slinging spider-webs."

"Whew I'm glad it was webbing, I feared it was something else."

"Tell me what you know?"

"What do I get?"

"That's up to the DA. Maybe if you don't give me a hard time you get to come out without the clown make up. Although I've heard that's a big thing at Blackgate."

"This guy has been causing trouble all over the city. Leaving a mess wherever he goes."

"You think is connected to Batman?"

"Bats? Please" Buttons snorted. "This guy is something else. Although I've heard rumors."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Stuff out of New York. About how this freak is going around causing trouble and harshing our buzz."

"This guy got a name?"

"Let's see what was it? It was.......Spider-man"

"Spider-man?"

"Yeah just change species from a rodent to an arachnid and you've got it."

"I'm surprised you knew spiders weren't insects."

"Please Captain, I'm maybe crazy, not stupid." Buttons than gave a wide smile.

"Got any idea where he might be?"

"Captain, come on, that's your job. That's why you're not wearing the shackles. Unless you got something to tell me."

"Sorry clown, you get nothing." Bullock said and then got up and knocked on the door. The same uniformed sergeant appeared and opened the door.

"Wait!" Buttons called out. "Do you mean a deal or your habits?"

"Your so smart, figure it out." Bullock then left the room and headed out of the Precinct. He had a name, now if he could get more than that to please the Deputy Commissioner.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a new day at Hamilton Hill High School. Terry McGinnis caught Peter Parker leaving one of his classes. Surprisingly little was said about what happened. 

"Hey Peter" McGinnis called to him

Parker turned around. "Yes?"

"Terry McGinnis, You're in my American History class. You sit behind he."

"That's right, what can I do for you Terry?"

"I didn't come here to ask for a favor from you Pete. I'm asking if you know, you want to go hang out with me sometime?

Parker was taken aback, he had rarely experienced someone asking for if he'd like to be friends with someone. He had experienced many times the "friends" he would make were looking to use Parker for their gain. He had been somewhat hardened by that but there was something about Terry McGinnis that he couldn't turn down.

"Uh sure. Why not?"

"Good" McGinnis than switched gears. "You know if you need someone to talk to about something. I can help you. Even if you need help with computer stuff I know someone."

"That won't really be a problem." Parker said

"What exactly?"

"The computer stuff, that's what I do for a job. I work for the Gotham News Wire service. Do you have a job?"

McGinnis nodded. "I do, I work for Bruce Wayne. Ever heard of him?"

"I have, just because I lived in New York doesn't mean I learn about other places. What's it like working with him?"

"Well there's a routine and Wayne likes to keep a schedule. He usually needs me to take care of things quite often. Yourself?"

"My boss is okay if you can deal with someone barking and shouting orders at you."

"I think I can understand."

"But I like my job. Besides I get to learn about the city more that way."

As they continued talking, Dana and Mary Jane Watson appeared. 

"Terry, are you coming to the club tonight?" Dana asked

"I hope so" McGinnis said to her. 

"Well I hope you do," Mary Jane said to him, "They've got a brought one of the top deejays of the seaboard. You cannot miss this."

"Well you don't know Mr. Wayne." Dana told her

"She's right" McGinnis said 

As the three of them continued to talk, Parker was smitten by the red-haired beauty that stood in front of him. He suddenly felt nervous and tried to say something. 

"I think you're pretty." He said to Mary Jane

"Excuse me?" She said to him

"I'm Peter Parker, the new guy. I just think you're beautiful."

Mary Jane smiled, while she did comments like that from a lot of guys. She did notice a certain sincerity in Parker's voice and attitude. 

"Do you want to come, Peter?" She asked him

That took Parker aback and he was really tongue tied. "Um uh uh um" He stammered

"He'll go" McGinnis said to her.

"Good," She produced a piece of paper and dropped into the palm of Parker's hand. "Here you go, be there at seven thirty will you."

"I will" Parker said nervously

"Calm down tiger, you've just hit the jackpot."

"So we'll meet you there at seven-thirty then?" Dana asked

"Schwaay" Parker said 

"I'll take that as a yes. So you there guys."

The two girls walked away leaving them behind. Parker turned to McGinnis.

"Thank you, Thank you so very much." 

"Hey I didn't do anything. That was all you Pete."

Peter smiled brightly. He now had the chance to have a girlfriend. Things appeared to be looking up for him.


	5. Further Investigation

  
  


Chapter 5

Further Investigation

  
  


The Gotham News Wire Service was located in Gotham's downtown area. The building used to be the office of the Gotham Globe. Now long gone, only the facade was left behind. Everything else was different on the inside, as reporters gathered information that would be given to subscribers of their service. Such subscribers included several major players of the net media who relied on such services to offset costs.

The place was always moving at nearly the speed of light as deadlines were trying to be met. At the helm was a woman in her late 40's who was born and lived in the business. She was shouting orders into the phone when Bullock came into her office.

  
  


"What is it you want?" The owner and editor in chief J. Johanna Jenkins shouted at him across from her desk.

"I'm Captain Bullock, GCPD" Bullock dropped his badge right in front of Jenkins face. 

"What does one of the city finest, want with the GNWS?" She used the acronym for the Gotham News Wire Service in the high stakes media game. There was no time for anything except the bare facts.

"I'm looking to someone new running around fighting crime?"

"Who we've got meta-humans up and down the coast. From Gotham to Miami."

"This isn't Meta-Human. I've checked with the DEO. They've got nothing on this one."

"Who is it?"

"Spider-man"

"Spider-man? I think we've done a couple of pieces on him." 

"How come no one has heard of him if there's news on him?"

"Because as Mad Stan once claimed. There is media overload. It's even more cut throat then it was thirty years ago. The net has become a force so great you've got the get the most dirt or you're gone. Besides a lot of stuff has been happening. Including your act up in Coventry. That caused a small spike. Got anything else, juicy?"

"Just an orange I had for breakfast."

"Ha ha" Jenkins said sarcastically.

"Who did work on the Spider-man stuff?"

"Let me check" Jenkins punched several keys and then found what she was looking for.

"A Peter Parker."

Bullock wrote down the name. "What does he do here?"

"He's an intern but he's been doing occasionaly photo work for us. The shots he's been getting of Spider-man are damn good."

"How so?"

"The fact he's getting angles not even a yoga instructor can pull of. I swear if the kid can do more I'll use him as freelance."

"Freelance? Why not just hire him?"

"Because Captain that's too expensive. Now personnel can give you his address."

"Chief we've got word of a coup going down in East Treblock." Someone shouted out from the press room.

"Get Deans on it now. I want pictures and sounds in five minutes." Jenkins demanded. "If you excuse me, Captain."

"No prob, I'm done here."

"Good"

Bullock left the office and stopped by personnel to get Parker's address before going back to his unmarked WP530. 

The address led him a new massive multi-story complex in Robbinsville. A section of East Gotham that was once again going through urban renewal. This time it was affordable housing something that was also in short supply in Gotham.

The Parkers lived on the 58th level of a massive apartment complex. However, the place was close to both trains and transit elevators. 

Bullock came to the door and pressed down on the buzzer. A moment later he heard a voice call out.

"Who is it?"

"Ma'am I'm Captain Bullock, GCPD." Bullock held up his badge to the peep-hole. There was a pause which Bullock took as a sign of reluctance. Their had been occasions of perps passing themselves off as cops. Although Bullock had never heard of case of someone passing themselves as captains.

"Ma'am, I can give you the name and number of my second in command. Please I'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"No need to do that." The voice said to him. Then the sounds of locks becoming undone were heard and right after that. The door was opened.

"May Parker?" Bullock asked. 

Standing at the door was a woman in her early to mid fifties who had strands of gray hair mixed with her hair style. She appeared to be again well and judging from what Bullock could see from where he was. She made a decent living working at LS Financial.

"Yes, that's my name. What can I do you for Captain?"

"I've got a few questions about your son, Peter."

"He's not my son, I'm his guardian." She told him sternly

"Oh my apologies Ms. Parker. By the way your son hasn't done anything wrong. It's just I wanted to ask him about what he does at his work."

"Well you can speak to his boss at the GNWS."

"I did actually, you see your son has been doing work involving someone, we only know as Spider-man."

"Spider-man? Never heard of such thing. Although I've heard, Gotham has got a Batman. Any truth to that rumor?"

"Well Gotham has a lot to it many people don't know."

"So you're saying he exists."

"I'm saying he existed at one time. But I'm not here to here discuss urban myth. I would like to know if I can speak to your son?"

"He isn't here right now."

"Know where he'll be?"

"I'm sure in a few hours."

"Okay, could you tell him to speak to me when he has a chance. I would like to ask him a few questions." Bullock produced a card and handed it Parker. "Like I said, he isn't trouble but I would surely be greatful if he contacted me."

"He'll get the message, Captain."

"Thank you, you have a good day, Ms. Parker."

"You too, Captain." Parker then closed the door leaving Bullock once again alone in his investigation of Spider-man. He went back to his car and tried to figure out his next move.

  
  
  
  


It was the late afternoon when Peter came home from work. He found Aunt May cooking in the kitchen. 

"Peter how was work?"

"It was okay."

"Good, school?"

"The same"

"Meet anybody new?"

"Actually I did" He said with a sly smile. 

"Good, I'm glad you're adapting to your new surroundings." She then threw in some spices into the mixture that was going to be tonight's dinner. "Uh honey, there was someone who came by earlier."

"Who?"

"He was a police officer. He wanted to ask you a few questions about something that relates to your job. I told him you weren't here so he gave me his card. Try and call him when you get a chance."

"Where's the card?"

"On the counter by the vid-phone." She pointed to the phone sitting on the counter. Sitting next to it was a small white business card.

"I'll take care of this now." He said to Aunt May

"I'm sure it won't take long, dinner should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Would it be okay to call from my room? I've got some things to take care of."

"Sure honey, go right ahead."

Parker walked away from the kitchen and into his small room. His room was littered with stuff normally found in teenagers rooms: Clothes, bed not made up, papers not pushed together, all kinds of stuff that would be seen as trash to a parent. But to a teenager, they are more important than finding a usable cred card on the street.

He looked at the business card and read the name on it. He had a very good idea why someone was trying to ask him questions. It had to involve Spider-man. Parker found the name familiar and ran it through the net. He found that the cop looking to speak to him was quite well known in Gotham. He hopefully wouldn't have too much difficulty in finding him.


	6. Proper Introductions

  
  


Chapter 6

Proper Introductions

  
  


Night had settled on Gotham City. Cameron Bullock liked the feeling of cool air on his face as it came through the ocean. He couldn't escape from looking into the neon lights and sparkling towers. Every night he would look out the window and find that the city shined like a jewel. Of course down on the streets and the many levels above there was much dirt to the glitter.

Bullock decided to walk to a restaurant near his apartment. He still kept his guns and badge on him although he kept his badge in his pocket. He never removed them until he was in his apartment or going to sleep. It had been such a long time without either of them. He would feel strange not carrying such things.

The streets hummed along its usual activity and as Bullock neared the restaurant, he looked down an alley that served as a place for people to leave broken furniture or their garbage behind. He would find that on some days there would be nothing in the alley and that meant it was a good day for Gotham. Bullock could've only thought of a couple of days when that was the case.

When he looked down the alley Bullock thought he saw something lurking in the shadows. He thought it could have been a rat but he had a feeling that there was something there. Something he had to look into.

He walked slowly down the alley and kept a hand on his gun. The only sounds were that of his foot steps as he moved deeper and deeper into the alley. Then he heard of a bottle shatter. Bullock pulled out his gun and spun around. There was no one. Then he heard a crash and once again looked. Still, no one. He had finally made it to the dead end and then realized he felt a little silly.

"Well, at least I didn't step in anything." Bullock said to himself. He took one step and suddenly felt his foot glued to the ground. He looked down and noticed that a substance that looked very similar to the webbing found on the perps during his investigation.

"Looking for me?" A voice called to him from above. Bullock aimed his gun and looked up. There was a figure clinging to the wall. Even in the dim light he could see the large white eyes and how they reflecting the ground. "I see you've been looking into my work . . . Captain Bullock."

"How did you get my name?"

"Quite simple, your name and face have been plastered all over the net. You're a celebrity in this town. Ever get any fan-mail?"

"Nothing that does have a prison address on it. Or shouldn't be handled without latex gloves."

"Nice remark"

"Humor is a prerequisite of the job."

"Same here," Spidey paused. "and I know what prerequisite means."

"Why are you running around my city?"

"Simple," Spidey changed position and now sat against the wall. "I need to get to know the territory, the buildings are much taller than where I used to live?"

"Can't imagine where that would be?"

"That be the Big Apple"

Bullock snorted. "You must have a strange definition of tall?"

"That depends on what your definition of what "tall" is." Spider-man said with a cheesy southern accent. 

"You know Peter Parker?"

"Do I?"

"Apparently he's been putting pictures of you for the wire services."

"I know that."

"Really?"

Spidey did a flip and landed on the other wall. "I let him. You see I got tired of having my name and face slandered across the net. This Parker kid comes along and while he makes my name better for the viewing public. I help him get out of problems."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Better than most."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"I want you to do your job. So I can have an easier time. I don't exactly make money on the merchandise on this sort of thing. What I don't want are SNAFU's or things that will be dangerous for the both of us."

"You mean me or the department."

"More towards you. This kind of life isn't something someone should aspire to. It's got more problems than one person can deal with. You occasionally do something good and your rewarded. But many times . . . that isn't so."

"Sounds like my line of work. Except you guys get to hide behind the mask. Although we've got the laws. But we can stand here all night in philosophical debate. And personally I'm hungry. So if you can get this stuff off my shoe. We can go take care of our mutual errands."

Spider-man saluted him. "Sure thing, boss."

He jumped down from the wall and came to where Bullock was standing. Spidey was a few inches shorter than Bullock. Bullock noticed that the mask went completely around Spidey's head. He lifted the leg held down by the webbing and pulled the sticky strands away from the shoe.

"That's it. Now, drag that shoe across some grass and it'll be good as new."

"Thanks, by the way what's that stuff made of?"

"Oh that stuff is natural."

"Natural?"

"Yes, sir" He pulled back a sleeve on his arm revealing a patch on his wrist. "Now take a look at this, this is wicked cool." He pulled his middle and ring fingers across his palm. Just as the fingers touch the back of his hand. A fine white string suddenly appeared and splattered across the wall. Bullock noticed some definite web patterns in the splatter.

"Whoa!" He said in amazement

"That's an appropriate response for this type of show." Spider-man said as he rolled up his sleeves. "Now if excuse me, I'd like to finish my little exercise routine here."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you" Spidey then fired a web-line and then disappeared into the darkness of the city.


	7. The Big Score

  
  


Chapter 7

The Big Score

  
  
  
  
  
  


Deep in the bowels of a burned out building in the area known by many people in Gotham as The Hill. A group of Jokerz were sitting; Some in chairs, others on the floor. They all listened carefully to their leader who was referred to as Skippy. Every Jokerz gang leader had a similar code of dress to them. They wore purple suits with green vests and they put on a massive amount of white powder on their faces. However none of them called themselves Joker out of honor believing that no one could reach the Joker's level of "Greatness."

"Before the bank closes at 6 PM tomorrow. We will go an pick up a few credits for ourselves and if any one wants to express their desire for wonton destruction they should come along too. For that by the time we are finished there will be nothing left but rubble.

"Now I'm not really big on hostages ya see because that can give the cops an even bigger reason to kill us. However if you like you can go right ahead."

A few squeals of joy when Skippy mentioned the idea of hostage taking. "Lastly I will stress this most importantly. Now we may be killers, thieves, and just plain mean. But the one thing I will not tolerate is the raping of women." A Sound of dissent was heard from the crowd. 

"Why do you ask is simple. To participate in such a vile and brutal crime might be second nature to us Jokerz. But let's not allow ourselves to be known with the common 'riff-raff' out there, Let's be creative because if I find about rape. I'll shoot you dead right there. No questions ask! You get me?!"

"Yes, sir" The crowd said glumly.

"Good, so get those rubber chickens and laughing gas grenades ready. For tomorrow we are going to takedown the one, the only LS Financial!"

That's when the crowd went crazy.

  
  
  
  


It was the final hour of business at LS Financial which was located in a 73-story tower over in Financial District. It was one of the premier banking centers of Gotham. May Parker was finishing her work as she kept one eye on the clock. 

"Ready to go?" Her boss Edwina Brock asked

"You better believe it, Ed."

"I know time just drags when it's the last hour."

"Does it ever."

Back down at the lobby, only a couple of tellers stood at their desks in the deserted. Even the security guards at the front doors and in the stations both in the basement and near the vault were bored. 

Just as the last customer left with credits in hand. A large group of people approached the bank. They were garishly dressed. The people on the street outside had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The gang went through the large glass doors. Skippy was in the front of the group and he had a wide smile on his face.

"I'm glad we made it before closing. I've got some immediate business that just can't wait."

The two security guards approached the group of twelve.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked

"No we're good." Skippy said. "Just looking around."

"For what, exactly?"

That's when the gang pulled out the heavy hardware. Each person had a very high-tech, very dangerous automatic weapon that could spray more bullets than a machine gun and be as accurate as a rifle. 

"EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR!" Skippy shouted out. Several screams were heard as the tellers and other bank employees dropped to the floor.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE LOOKING AT ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!, DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Skippy then sprayed the high ceiling with gunfire to illustrate his point.

"Now we don't want to harm anyone." He said to them in a calm tone. "As you know the credits are insured. We just want what the bank has. No one play hero and no be stupid. It's just like that movie we all known and love."

"That was a great movie." Another Joker said to Skipppy. 

"It was I mean that scene with Pachino and De Niro is just classic. But we've got business to tend to." He turned his attention back to the employees. 

"Okay, we don't want anyone activating the alarm. Don't make this difficult." Skippy said as they headed towards the elevators. He gestured that two Jokerz stay on the lobby floor to make sure his orders were enforced.

"See you in a little bit." Skippy told the gang members.

"Sure thing boss." One Joker said

As the Jokerz spread out, a loan officer in his office saw everything. He reached over and pressed the silent alarm which was discreetly hidden. While he had dealt with robberies at other banks. He was in truly in fear for his life but he couldn't imagine what going be going on in the other floors.

  
  


Over at GCPD Headquarters, Dispatcher Robin Clampett was going over the usual radio traffic when he saw something come over his computer. He immediately recognized the codes being relayed.

"All Units, All Units" He broadcasted over the radio. "Robbery at LS Financial. Requesting QRT and Major Crimes, Suspects armed." Clampett relayed the message twice and then the radio traffic exploded with activity. 

  
  
  
  


At the Gotham News Wire Service, Jenkins was listening to the police scanners in her office when the call came out.

She jumped from her chair and raced into the newsroom.

"We've got a robbery over at LS Financial. Hevaily armed. I want a team down their ASAP."

"How big we talking?" A reporter shouted out

"QRT and Major Crimes are on their way. Which means Bullock will be there. I want full press on this one."

The newsroom moved at even a more frenetic pace. However, one person sat in stillness. He was shaken at what he just heard. He needed to get out of here and get over to LS Financial before another traumatic experience was about to happen.

"Aunt May!" Peter Parker said to himself. He then got up from his computer and ran quickly out of the office. He then was able to move in an even quicker fashion. He hoped he would get there in time before something was about to happen to her.

  
  



	8. Moving In

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

Moving In

  
  


The police were moving fast and with the intense screaming of the sirens. Everyone in the bank lobby knew the GCPD were coming in force.

Skippy knew this was going to happen but he was in one of the rooms containing the bank's credits.

"Aren't you going to find the one who set the alarm?" A joker asked him

Skippy looked at her. "Yeah I'm going to go back to the lobby, scream some more and then execute everyone down there. While that would be good. I wouldn't like the fact we'd be stormed by hundred of cops, all with itchy trigger fingers. Where the end result is that we'd have to be buried with closed caskets because our bodies would be Swiss cheese!"

"What it was just a suggestion."

"I know thanks for the input. Now go with someone and check the next few floors so we can find hostages."

"Yes, sir" The girl joker then did a mocking salute and ran off into the halls.

  
  


May Parker knew something bad was happening in the lobby. She didn't need to call security to notices scores of police cars were coming. Or the fact she heard gunfire, even though she was several floors above.

"We need to get out, now!" Edwina Brock told her.

"I know but we don't even know who is robbing the place?"

"Who cares? We need to get to the emergency exit."

"Where is that?"

"A few doors down, luckily they haven't gotten to painting the door a bright red, yet.

The two of them exited their office and noticed the hallway was empty. They moved quickly towards the emergency door. 

"Let's hope no surprises happen." Brock whispered.

They made it to the door and Parker opened it. There was no one there.

"It's clear."

"Don't say that til we get there." Brock told her

They entered the emergency stairwell and closed the door behind them.

  
  
  
  


"We got two people trying to escape, boss." A joker known as Thug said into the headset.

"Well get someone on the bottom. We don't need them trying to escape right now.

"Got it"

Another Joker who was finishing up dressing up like a security guard looked over. He was known as Spark.

"An order from Skip" Thug told him. "Get down to the emergency exit."

"Righty-o!" Spark said and he ran quickly to his destination.

  
  
  
  


The streets outside LS Financial was chaotic. Sirens were screaming, flashing red and white lights poured everywhere. And innocent bystanders were being rushed away from the scene. Several helicopters and other aerial vehicles hung above the building. Cops from all over Gotham had converged on this bank. In all of this madness one person had to control the situation. That was Captain Cameron Bullock.

"We got an idea of what's going down?" He shouted at the leader of the Quick Response Team: Lieutenant Daniel Savage

"We've learned it's Jokerz, Captain." Savage told him

"Great, that means we've got no idea what could happen in there." Bullock said

"Whatever they do, they're gonna do it fast. God knows what's going to happen with the hostages."

"Start working on plans, get a way to contact the leader and be ready to storm the place."

"Yes, sir"

Bullock stood behind scores of other Officers as he tried to figure out what option he should use. The problem was that all of them had a consequence. That being the likely loss of innocent life. 

  
  
  
  


Spider-man could see the madness below him. He was swinging between the towers of Gotham as he quickly approached the LS Financial building. He feared the worst and hoped Aunt May wasn't harmed.

He swung wildly above the streets as he landed on top of the massive tower. He tried to make sure he wasn't spotted by the helicopters thinking he was a Joker. He could climb walls and shoot webs but he wasn't bulletproof.

There were several ventilation grates on the roof. Spidey carefully looked for one that would fit him. He found one on the North side of the building. He removed the grate and slid down the shaft and into the building.

  
  



	9. Negotiation

  
  


Chapter 8

Negotiation

  
  


"When do you think they'll call?" the joker asked

Skippy turned away from the work being done to access the servers that controlled credit dispersal. "In a minute or two."

"How will they which number?"

"Well go over to that window and shoot it out."

The joker went over aimed his weapon and shot out the glass. The noise could be heard far down below. Screams could be heard as the police and people avoided the glass and bullets. Skippy moved from where he was and over to the broken window.

"Then what?" The gang member asked

"Watch"

With one simple movement, Skippy put his hand on the gang member and pushed him out the window. The young man screamed as he fell, Skippy watched with a grin on his face until he couldn't see him nor heard his screams.

"Three.....two.....one...."

Just then the phone began to ring.

Skippy picked up the phone. "Yesssss?"

"This is Captain Bullock out of the Major Crimes Unit."

"You're not a negotiator."

"Well we don't have one at the moment. You had the luck of doing this right at the moment some splicers are holding hostages at Amusement Mile."

"Damn, I'm missing out on that."

"Well one can't be the only game in town. By the way what should I call you?"

"You can call me Skippy."

"Skippy?"

"Like the Peanut Butter."

"What is it you want, Skippy?"

"Oh the usual stuff, plane fuled up, allowing me to take out the creds this bank holds. Letting us go to a country who don't exactly like your kind of people."

"Sorry, France has extradition treaties."

"I'm not talking frog country. But that's not the case."

"What is the case?"

"The fact I don't want trouble."

"How do you know you want start any?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"How will that be possible? You just push one of your men out the window."

"He didn't have much going for him, Captain. Believe me, besides the kid was a little slow on the upload if you get my drift."

"I do"

"Well, tell you what I'll do. You don't send your pork products over and try to do Rambo s&*% and I'll release the hostages."

"When?"

"In a few minutes."

"What's your definition of few?"

"A somewhat liberal one, goodbye Captain."

Skippy hung up the phone, he felt pretty smug about himself and he went back to supervising the work done to get those credits.

  
  
  
  


He had been going down the shafts for seemed like hours. He really knew it only had been few minutes. He needed to know where he was. It was time to come out of hiding.

Spider-man noticed a vent to his left. He kicked it out with his legs and dropped to the floor. He was about to come out when heard voices. He glanced and noticed three Jokerz with automatic weapons. He could hear what sounded like construction. Spidey figured he must've been at the top vault on the 60th floor. He had a ways to go before he arrived at Aunt May's floor.

The three gang members walked casually down the hallway as one kept working. They passed the vent not even realizing someone was there. That's when Spidey made his move.

He stealth fully dropped behind them and then shots lines of webbing which stuck to their weapons. He then yanked them out of the Jokerz hands. 

"What the-?" One member asked before Spidey punched him in the face. The other two were short work and all three were on the floor. None of them were going to be able to participate in gang activity in a while.

He found the fourth joker at the vault door. He didn't even notice Spider-man til he noticed the shadow.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Spidey said. He then took care of the fourth joker and immobile him in webbing. He didn't know how many were left. But he figured there couldn't be many more.

He made sure he wasn't seen by the security cameras. In fact he covered them with webbing thinking whatever the Jokerz were doing. They would stop and come looking for him. Spider-man didn't fear these people and he was prepared to deal with them

  
  
  
  
  
  


"We're almost there." Brock told May as they went down the hallway that led to the emergency exit. 

"Not yet, ladies" A voice said to them.

Both ladies were shocked when they saw the garishly dressed security guard. He was holding what appeared to be a machine gun. He had it trained on both Brock and Parker.

"Now if you ladies can come with me." Spark told them. "Oh I wouldn't recommend trying to do anything the contrary. Ya see I've got the gun and well I'm sure you know our rep. So just walk back up to where you came from and we won't have problems."

"If we refuse?" Parker ask

"Well this will happen." Spark raised his gun and swung in like a club breaking Brock's arm. Brock yelled out in pain which quickly went to a whimper.

"Now please back to your offices."

Parker and Brock had no choice but to go back to their offices.

  
  
  
  


"There it is, Skip. The mother load." The joker who had been working on the server said to him.

"Where are the numbers?" Skippy asked

The joker picked up a small computer screen which indicated accounts. One was of LS Financial. The other was that of an offshore bank account in an island off the Indonesian coast. 

"Now watch the figures." 

Skippy watched as the numbers got smaller on one side and larger than the other. In just a matter of seconds they had Seventy-five million in credits.

Just then the phone rang. Skippy picked it up. "Yeah"

"It's thug, we've got someone in here."

"I told them not to send anybody."

"This isn't GCPD."

"How do you know?"

"The fact I've found four of our crew covered in what looks like spider webs."

Skippy put down the phone and thought about what he just heard and then realized who was in the building.

"Spider-man" He said to himself

"Who?" Thug called out. "Skip, you there?"

Skippy put the receiver back to his ear. "Yeah I'm here. Get out of their soon as you can. Leave the members who've already been stopped. Besides it means a bigger share for us."

"Got it."

"Go to the escape location and wait for me. I'll have the access codes for the money."

"All right, Skip."

He hung up the phone and then called for Bullock.

"Yeah"

"I'm releasing the hostages."

"Good, we'll do our part."

Skippy hung up the phone and then began to finish up.

  
  
  
  


Bullock waited and just as he been told the people inside the lobby were being led outside. The QRT surrounded them and brought them back over the perimeter. 

"We're ready, sir" Savage told Bullock.

"I understand just wait a little longer."

That's when the sound of rapid gunfire erupted through out the building.

  
  



	10. Tactics

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10

Tactics

  
  
  
  


"WHY...WON'T...THIS . . . THING...WORK?" Thug screamed over the loud bursts of gunfire as he tried to hit the acrobatic figure that danced on the walls and ceilings of LS Financial. All Thug ended up doing was destroying the drywall and shattering the glass.

The gunfire jammed and Thug had to stop to repair the gun. That was when Spider-man had his chance. He jumped down behind Thug, kicked his legs out from under him and then did a hard right hook throwing the joker into an abandoned office. Silence returned to the hallway. Spidey listened carefully as he tried to find Aunt May.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Spidey screamed at the top of his lungs. He was in no mood for sarcasm.

  
  
  
  


"Move now!" Bullock told Savage.

"Yes, sir" Savage then relayed the orders to the members of the QRT and the building was then swarmed by heavily armed cops in high-tech body armor. For some people it appeared as if a swarm of Batmen had come into the building. 

Bullock followed behind the team with his gun drawn. As with every other cop on sight. He was also wearing body armor. It was bulky and created some discomfort but Bullock would rather have discomfort then be dead. Who wouldn't want that?

The cops swarmed as the hostages ran out.

"Drop to the ground now!" The cops shouted. The two Jokerz looked dumbfounded and drop to the ground with their hands behind their head.

"Is the emergency exit covered?" Bullock asked as they swept the bank.

"We've got some men covering it, sir."

"Good, I'm going over there." 

Bullock ran towards the bank's emergency exit along with other QRT members. This was one of the few moments of a cop's career that mirrored the tv and movies that showed non-stop action. His pulse was racing as he imagined who ever else was causing trouble for the Jokerz.

  
  


Skippy realized he had to move now. Just as his plans were falling apart, the tech at the vault had made the transfer. They were now multi-millionaires.

"I got the stuff." The tech said as he held the cred cards with the money.

"Let's go, there's a pair of khaki pants I'd like to get."

"Yeah I know they are quite comfy not to mention all that 'breathing room'". Another voice said to them

"Oh no" Skippy said

"Oh, yes" Spidey shot webbing into the faces of both Jokerz. They dropped to the floor and writhed as they struggled to get off.

"Oh please, it's as if I got you with acid. Then you could've been paying true homage. Man you guys give Punkers and drag queens and bad name."

Just as Skippy got free from the webbing, Spidey shot some more and covered both of them head to toe. They were stuck to the floor and no matter how hard they tried to get it off.

He then heard of cops coming fast up the hallway. Spider-man jumped up and went back into the ventilation system. Just as several QRT cops raided the office.

"POLICE!" They screamed out as they fanned out. 

Spidey noticed a cop with a single silver bar attached to his helmet. 

"Looks like we had someone come here first." Savage said to his team.

"Who do you think it was?" A QRT member asked

"Well, the same guy whose been helping us before."

Just as the other QRT member was about to open his mouth. A call came over their radios. Spider-man noticed that they listened carefully what they had to say. Then they understood what was going on. They began to run out of the office.

"We got a hostage situation out by the emergency exit." Savage said to his team. "A joker's got two women at gunpoint."

"Two women?" Spidey said to himself. "Aunt May!" He moved even faster down the ventilation systems and elevator shafts of the building. If someone were to see what he was doing they would be astounded by the beauty of how he move. But Spider-man didn't care about grace or beauty. He just wanted Aunt May to stay alive and not become another victim of senseless violence.

  
  
  
  


"One move and the hotties get it!" Spark said to the cops as he held both Brock and Parker at gunpoint.

Bullock stood several feet away at the foot of the emergency exit. The QRT was behind him as was most of Gotham's finest. 

"Now you don't want to do something like this." Bullock said to him

"Why? I know either way I'm Swiss-cheese. I'll have more holes then my grandpa's undies. It's no doubt I'm at the end. It's just a matter of how many I take down with me."

"What gave you the idea we were going to kill you? In fact your own leader sent one of your buddies a good ten floor send-off."

"Heh, I'm not surprised. Skipp is kind of a hard boss to work for the. But the bennies are amazing."

"Such as?"

As Spark and Bullock continued to talk. Spider-man had made it to emergency exit area. He saw Aunt May and he also saw the legion of cops with their guns drawn. He knew he couldn't just go out there on the account getting shot to death wasn't on his to-do list.

However from where he was in the ventilation system he could fire off a webline causing the Joker to stumble and allow the cops to do the rest. He lifted the small vent very carefully. Then he aimed and he studied himself to get the shot just right. He had done a lot on this day. But for just a simple act, Spider-man was struggling and he could feel the sweat rolling down his back. He had one chance and he wouldn't allow himself to do that. Not now, not ever. 

  
  


Bullock could see that the joker was losing interest in negotiating and that something had to be done quickly. That's when it happened.

"So you see, due to a poor education and a broken home I can only blame society as I am a product of-" Spark could feel something latch onto his arm and then feel it pull him towards the wall. That's when he suddenly lurched and slammed right into the wall.

The QRT had no idea what was going but Bullock had a feeling that a certain web-thrower had come and joined in the party.

Spark was knocked out by the wall and he collapsed onto the ground. That's when the Bullock, the QRT and most of the police of the department swarmed over and be able to secure the two hostages.

It was over now, Aunt May was safe. Spidey knew that wherever he was he would be needed to protect the innocent and the ones least deserving of pain and anguish. People such as Aunt May who along with Edwina Brock were being led away by the GCPD to safety. 

Spidey knew he would encounter the GCPD on many more occasions. He hoped that he wouldn't have the experience of having the police either shoot at him or put out wanted notices on the net which say "Menace to Society" or "Proceed with extreme caution." For the only people that needed to be careful were the ones who looked to unleash pain, suffering and depravity upon the world. 

  
  



	11. Epilogue

  
  
  
  


Epilogue

  
  
  
  


"I appreciate everyone coming, I figured it would be better to do this here, rather than have it under some more volatile situations." Bullock said

"That's true, this is something I guess I should do than have it under the cover of gunfire and bad guys ready to rip me apart." Spider-man said

"You'll be surprised how often that can happen." Batman said

The three of them stood on the roof of Bullock's apartment. It was night as it always will be when he has his meetings. Tonight's was going to be different. He knew as did Spider-man that it would be best to get to know the local crimefighter. As to prevent misunderstanding and unnecessary violence.

"I've got to ask you something, Bats?" Spidey pointed to the belt. "How are you able to get those toys?"

"Trade secret" Batman said

"Uh-huh"

"So do you think you two will be doing anything together any time soon?" Bullock asked

"I don't think so." Spidey said to them. "I think the fact is we have two ways of going about duties. Sure I figure will be getting together time to time fighting a larger evil neither of us can take. But in the meantime I need to get more used to this city."

"In time," Batman said. "In time."

"I just wanted to let you know." Bullock said to Spider-man. "That you have me in case you need someone on the force to help you. Understand I've got limitations but I'll do what I can. Plus I can get Batman's help if need be."

"I appreciate that Captain, very much so. But the fact is I need sometime alone and besides I don't know if cops should have multi-superhero love triangles?"

"All right it's your decision and there are over 60,000 cops on the force. Maybe you'll find your own police connection."

"Maybe I will Bullock, maybe I will."

"What are you going to do about Kellison?" Batman asked

"Don't worry about it, I'll come up with something to satisfy him. Besides rumor is that he's going to resign and run in the city council race a few months from now."

"Back to the status-quo." Spider-man said

"I don't think you can say that." Bullock said. "For the fact is this is Gotham and nothing and I mean nothing can be called the status-quo. Sure maybe in Metropolis but not here."

"I'm starting to like this town already." Spider-man said joyfully

"Then check out Robinson Park sometime, it's quite nice."

"I will"

"Good"

"Now guys it's been grate meeting you but I need to get going so toodles." Spider-man then walked over to the ledge looked out into the city that lay before him. He studied the shining towers and darkened streets. Then he paused for that one mili-second before he reached out and fired a web-line. He then leaned back and then let the forces of physics and his own power take him through the streets of Gotham.

Batman and Bullock watched. Batman smirked

"I can't believe it but's he got me beat in that."

"Well look at this way he doesn't have the fancy plane nor large resources to aid him in this quest."

Batman looked at him. "How rich do you think I am?"

"That depends on your definition of 'rich'."

Batman smiled. "I think the kid is rubbing of on you."

"No that's one of the effects of being a cop. The humor just gets stranger and filthier as time goes on."

"Funny, I don't see us doing a comedy show."

"Yeah besides we'd fight on who gets top billing."

Batman once again smirked, he then turned his head towards the city.

"I see you need to get going."

Batman nodded. 

"See you at there and be careful there's some crazy s&^* out there."

"Don't I know it."

Batman went over to the same ledge where Spider-man leapt. He stood there and then unfurled his wings. Then with just a slight pause he jumped and went back into battle on war for Gotham. As he flew through the city, he knew there was someone else out there with similar goals. He'd imagined that he and Spider-man would find themselves in situations that would require each others help. It was inevitable. And despite that, he looked forward to something like that with interest. For this war needed allies. At least tonight he knew he had one more.

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
